Random TARDIS Drabbles
by HufflepuffDemon
Summary: A short collection of drabbles based around the TARDIS crew.. mainly the Doctor, Rose and Jack! Review please! Fluff...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Uh... my friend asked me to this... totally... all my friends fault. Bad friend... Bad.

"Cotton Caaaaaandy!" The Doctor yelled running around the console holding a giant stick of candyfloss. Rose entered looking a bit confused. Seen had never seen him as hyper as this before.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed grabbing him from behind.

"Oh hello my lovely Rosieee! You have the name of a very, _very _pretty flower." He winked causing Rose to blush.

"Uh huh?" She asked.

"Yeah! You get them in gardens... The TARDIS has a garden! Oh my lovely ship!" He called. "Take me to the garden!"

"Doctor..." Rose asked.

"Whaty?"

"Put the candyfloss down. She ordered.

His face fell. "Fine..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Eew... spiders. *Shivers* God I hate them so much...

The Doctor ran through the many halls of the TARDIS where he had first heard the scream. There was one thing running through his mind.

_Was Rose okay?_

She had to be... She was okay. Yes. Nothing was wrong with Rose.

"DOCTOR!" She screeched.

"Yeah well done. You had to say that. Almost as bad as saying 'Never Ever'." He muttered to himself.

"Heeeeelp!" Another scream.

Where was she? Dang it, stupid ship was probably tricking him. He leaned on the side of his 'faithful' ship but jerked away as he got an electric shock.

"Doctor!" Rose said as he ran in the room. He looked around to find Rose pointing at a small creature.

"Spider..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Imagine you could be anywhere. Where would you go?" Jack asked Rose. She thought for a moment. That was a big, _big, _question. Anywhere? Anywhere? Wow.

"Uh... I always wondered if there was like an underworld for like evil bunnies or something..." She said thoughtfully.

Jack burst out laughing and Rose blushed.

"That..." He gasped for air, tears in his eyes. "Is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!"

"Well if I knew you were gonna laugh at me then I wouldn't have told you!" She huffed. The Doctor walked in and looked at them.

"Rose just said she wanted to go to an underworld for evil bunnies!" Jack laughed. The Doctor's face became serious.

"I am never going back there again." He told them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **The one question you are dreading to answer when it comes to your own kids... (200 WORDS!)

Jamie Tyler said on the couch waiting for his dad to come back so he could ask the question that had been in his head for ages.

"So, what did you wanna ask me?" The Doctor asked walking in with a cup of tea in one hand. He sat next to his son and they both looked at each other.

"How was I made?" Jamie wondered. The Doctor, who had just sipped at his tea, spat it out and coughed, his face bright red.

"Uh... Well," He stuttered rubbing the back of his neck thinking for a suitable answer for the 6 year old.

"I mean, Mummy says that Lottie was brought to the by the stalk, like in Dumbo... I asked Uncle Jack and he said that I was born from the sun or something. I wasn't really listening..." Jamie told his father who was currently trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"Uh, it was a plant... Yes, me and your mummy planted a special Jamie seed and it grew into you!" He grinned proud with his idea.

"Oh. Well, that's not fair. Are you growing more babies in the garden?" Jamie wondered. The Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Uh... no."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **A drunk Doctor? _That_ I would like to see.

"Rose, timelords do _not _get drunk!" The Doctor explained for what felt like the hundredth time. Rose looked at him one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'm never gonna believe that!" She snorted.

"It's true! Alcohol does not affect our systems... superior timelord here!" He said seriously. Him drunk! Pfft.

"Fine... I've got a way we can handle this..." Rose murmured thoughtfully. The Doctor looked at her in confusion. Then it hit him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." He stated firmly. "I'm not picking up Jack so he can get some of the most alcoholic drinks on Earth and get me drunk!"

"So you do get drunk?" She smirked. She had won.

"No I didn't say... Okay, maybe woozy..."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 spoilers!

"Can we watch Harry Potter?" Rose asked the Doctor and Jack who were doing something to the console.

"Which one?" The Doctor asked not looking up at her.

"Deathly Hallows part 2." She told them.

"You sure? It's pretty sad..."Jack muttered. "You'll probably cry..."

"Yeah and you didn't!" She scoffed. "And yes. I still want to watch it."

"I don't cry!" The boys exclaimed in unison. She shrugged and went through to put it on. They followed after her.

A few hours later, Rose held two sobbing men in her arms.

"It's just so sad!" The Doctor sobbed.

"Why did Voldemort have to kill Snape? Why I ask you!" Jack cried.

"So much for 'I don't cry'." Rose mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **If you don't understand this jut skip it. Or pretend you know who is talking. It's quite hard to follow.

"Rose Tyler."

"Hello."

"Why are you in my room."

"You stole my toothbrush. I need it."

"What?"

"Toothbrush."

I've been expecting you."

"Bugger off Jack!"

"Hey. I was having fun."

"Jack."

"Yes."

"Leave. I'm looking for my toothbrush."

"In the Doctor's room?"

"Yes. I think the TARDIS has moved everything."

"I know. I needed the toilet and ended up in te kitchen. I was locked in. Don't look in the sink..."

"JACK!"

"This is a rather odd meeting... In the Doctor's room."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna leave."

"Me too."

"I'm staying here because this is my room."

"Well done Sherlock."

"Shut up Jack!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **No ten/rose or Jack... Why'd I even bother writing a chapter without Jack? ;D

"No I will _not _be paying for that." The Doctor called through the phone.

"No... Course not. Stop making me feel bad! No I did not run over your cat. No! What the hell is this? Some kind of quiz show?" He was saying.

"Doctor... Who are you talking to?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Then hang up." Rose told him.

"But Rose..." He whined putting a hand over the speaker so the caller wouldn't hear their conversation.

"What?"

"That would be rude!" He said quietly. Rose gave him a pointed look and he sighed going back to the phone.

"I'm sorry. I have to hang up now... No! NO!"

Rose sighed to herself. Was there even an point in trying?


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Green gloop is dangerous!

The Doctor sipped at his green coloured drink and swirled it around his mouth for a moment before swallowing it. Roe eyed him wearily. She didn't like the look of that funny coloured drink.

It was funny coloured.

It didn't actually look like a drink.

It was like a gloop.

She didn't even think it was edible.

It was probably poisoned or something.

The Doctor coughed and started squeaking. Rose panicked and stared at the high pitched squeak man with worry. Why did he have to drink it?!

Without really thinking, she ran to the sink to get a glass of water and when she returned, she threw it over his head.

"Thanks..." He muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I didn't want to do like snogging or anything... it made me feel naughty... Only snuggling today... ;D

"Where am I?" Rose asked nervously.

"You're in the Doctor's mind. Welcome!" The Doctor's voice told her happily.

"Uh... Why am I here?" She wondered.

"Because I need to show you something." The Doctor came out of the shadows and held out his hand.

"What do you need to show me?" She asked him as they walked through halls of the Doctor's memories.

"A dream I've had."He whispered going to a door with a pink Rose engraved on the front.

They entered the door and Rose was very surprised to what she found.

It was her... and the Doctor... snuggling? Wait snuggling? Ooh how nice.

Rose woke up from her strange dream feeling a bit dazed. Snuggle, snuggle...


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **There's no Ten/Rose here... nope, zilch, none... ;D

"Rose Tyler I..." The Doctor disappeared. Rose burst into a fresh was of tears and her mother rushed over to comfort her daughter.

"Wait, wait..." The voice that she had always wanted to here came back.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Yup, hello, that's me... Sun burnt out. Had to burn another one... Anyways as I was saying... Rose Tyler I love your cooking... Wait what? He exclaimed. Rose glared at him.

"You dragged me and my family to Norway just to say you loved m cooking?" She shrieked. Part of him was relieved he wasn't actually on the beach.

"No,No... Rose Tyler I love you." He smiled and vanished into thin air. Rose had never cried so much in her life.


End file.
